Out of the Past
by Shadow Blade Anime-addict
Summary: Kai has a friend from the abbey in the past and IT'S A GIRL! I think they were best friends but she died in a fire. Now, in the present, there's someone trying to kill the Bladebreakers and Demolition boys. Will they survive? Or will they die? R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: "Remember me....."  
  
"talking" 'thinking' [author's notes] 7 years ago in Russia at the Biovolt abbey........  
  
5 year old Kai Hiwatari was training with Tala and the other Demolition boys when Boris came in with somebody behind him.  
  
"Boys, meet one of our newest top bladers in Biovolt," said Boris. He stepped aside to reveal a little 4 year old girl with a black beyblade in hand. She has waistline length night black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, a long sleeved denim jacket, blue pants, black rubber shoes and black biker gloves.  
  
"Name's Shadow. Shadow Blade," said the girl while holding her hand out for Kai to shake.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari," said Kai as he shook Shadow's hand. He then let go and said "This is Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian."  
  
"Now that you're all acquainted, I suggest that you go back to training before I report this to Voltaire," said Boris as he went out of the training room.  
  
They went back to training and as the next year was going by, Kai, Tala, Ian, Bryan, Spencer and Shadow became the infamous Demolition team of their time.  
  
After a year.........  
  
The Demolition team was walking in a corridor with Boris in the lead. They went into an observation deck for a beyblade.  
  
"This is the room where we hold the one and only, Black Dranzer, the most powerful beyblade in the whole world," said Boris as the machine launched the beyblade.  
  
Other beyblades were launched but the Black Dranzer destroyed them all.  
  
Shadow was not at all impressed while Kai, as she saw, stood there in awe as the beyblade spinned at the center of the stadium.  
  
That night......  
  
Shadow was asleep when she heard a voice.  
  
"Shadow! Shadow!" said Kai as Shadow woke up.  
  
"What?" asked Shadow.  
  
"I need your help. I need to try out the Black Dranzer," said Kai.  
  
"Why?" asked Shadow as she sat u from her bed.  
  
"It's the perfect beyblade. Please? Even just for a few seconds? Please?!" said Kai.  
  
"Alright," said Shadow. She got out from her bed and went with Kai to the observation deck.  
  
Kai busted through the glass and Shadow kept watch. Kai removed the beyblade from the machine launcher, put it on his own and launched it. It seemed to explode the moment it was launched. Kai covered his eyes while Shadow pulled him out. They ran for their lives but it was too late. That portion of the abbey crumbled down almost hitting the 2 toddlers. There was a second explosion, this time much larger. It hit the whole abbey. When it reached the main reactor, a fire started and burned everything in sight.  
  
Kai and Shadow helped people out of the abbey. But then Shadow heard something. The cry of a kid. 'Tony......' She ran into the fire to find where the voice came from.  
  
"Shadow!!!!" shouted Kai. But it was too late, the remains of the abbey exploded into and inferno of flames. Kai wanted to go into the remains but his teammates pulled him back.  
  
A week after the incident on a windy day....  
  
There was a funeral for several people who died in the hands of the fire. One of which was a little girl who was a member of the Demolition team, now known as the Demolition boys.  
  
Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan were mourning at the local Russian cemetery for their friend. Meanwhile, Kai was busy at the destroyed abbey kicking some parts of the debris. The wind was blowing and he thought he heard something. A voice. One of a girl. The voice said "Kai.............Remember me..........." Kai smiled and said to himself "I will........Shadow..........." 


	2. Chapter 2: A friend from the past

Chapter 2: A friend from the past....  
  
"talking" 'thinking' [author's notes] Note: I'm lazy so, I'll do disclaimer for all my chapters now. I don't own beyblade I only own Shadow but not the other characters. It was the present day and the Bladebreakers just won the 1st world tournament.  
  
"Yehhey!! We did it!!" said Tyson as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you Tyson," said Max as he walked alongside his best friend.  
  
Kai just walked at the back of the whole group as they were going to the car to their hotel [it was night].  
  
They all had a good night's sleep as soon as they reached their rooms knowing that they won the tournament and the world would be safe..........or will it? For unknown to them, a hooded figure was watching over them. And its mission is...............to kill...........  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Rei was roaming around the rooms. He saw Tyson's, he was still asleep. He saw Max's, he was getting dressed [on the shoes already K?]. He saw Kenny's he was typing on his laptop. He saw Kai's, it was empty.  
  
He looked inside the room and saw Kai's bed was clean and there was a note on it. It said:  
  
Bladebreakers,  
I'm going out for a short while. Don't worry, I'm just going...... ..to see my old friend.  
-Kai  
  
Rei read the note 3 times before he ran out of the room and into Kenny's room shouting "Kai's gone!!!" Kenny grabbed the note, read it, ran to Max and told him about it. Max woke up Tyson and they went down to the lobby [they were all dressed K? and I mean fully]  
  
There they saw the driver of Kai's limo and Kenny asked "Excuse me, where's Kai?"  
  
The driver saw them and replied "I brought him to the cemetery. I don't know who he was with but there were 4 boys. One has red hair, another with silver hair, another with blonde hair and the last one with purple hair."  
  
"Will you take us to him?" asked Rei. "Sure. Hop in," said the driver as he opened the door to the limo.  
  
They made their way to the cemetery. They searched the whole place until lunch time when finally saw him.  
  
Kai was standing in the highest hill in the cemetery with Tala and Ian on his right side and Bryan and Spencer on his left side. The 5 boys heard shouts of Kai's name and saw the other members of the Bladebreakers going towards them.  
  
"Kai, why did you go away?" asked Ray.  
  
The five abbey mates stepped aside to reveal...... =============================================================== Find out in the next chappy what it is but I guess you already know. R&R please 


	3. Chapter 3 A Battle to Remember

Chapter 3: A Battle to remember.....  
  
"talking" 'thinking' [author's notes] ===============================================================Previously, Kai and the Demolition boys went to a cemetery and the rest of the Bladebreakers were about to get an explanation on why they were there in the first place.  
  
Kai and the Demolition boys stepped aside to reveal................a gravestone.  
  
Max approached it and said "Who was it?"  
  
The Bladebreakers saw the name "Shadow Blade" in gold letters and a dedication that said "Died while trying to save a kid in a fire. A very good friend." Then they saw a picture of the Demolition boys, Kai and a little girl.  
  
Ray stood up, approached Kai and said "Kai...............I'm sorry....."  
  
Kai put down the flowers [yeah, he had flowers. Colored yellow, pink and lilac. Don't blame me for this, I just like to make him soft right now] on the front of the grave, stood up, clenched his fist in frustration and anger and said "It's my fault..........."  
  
"What?" said Ray.  
  
"It's my fault she died......." Kai said still clenching his fists.  
  
"Kai, it wasn't your fault," said Tala as he put his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai then ran away from the team. Not to the direction of the limo but to the direction of the forest in the other side of the cemetery.  
  
"What's up with Kai?" said Max as he saw Kai run.  
  
Spencer sighed then said "He still thinks it's his fault."  
  
"For what?" said Tyson.  
  
"That he let Shadow die," said Ian.  
  
"Seven years ago, there was a girl in Biovolt, the only one accepted, and the girl was Shadow Blade. She was part of the team before Kai got his hands on the Black Dranzer. The first time he tried it, the whole abbey got destroyed and when it reached the main reactor, there was a fire. Kai and Shadow led everyone out of the abbey but Shadow went back for the youngest blader in Biovolt, Tony. When she went in, the whole abbey exploded. Shadow was never seen after that," said Tala.  
  
"They believe that she's dead but Kai said he heard her voice during her funeral," said Bryan.  
  
Meanwhile...............  
  
Kai was still running. He didn't want to go back and face his past. But unknown to him, his past was going after him. He stopped in the middle of the forest and he saw in the center, a beyblade dish.  
  
"What the--," said Kai but before he could finish out of the shadows came 2 hooded figures [one taller than the other by like 1 inch].  
  
"Who are you?" said Kai.  
  
"You already know me, Kai," said the shorter figure 1.  
  
"And you will know me," said the other figure 2.  
  
"How about a battle?" said the figure 1.  
  
"You're on!" said Kai as he prepared his beyblade.  
  
The figure took out its beyblade and prepared to battle. Kai stood there shocked as the figure pulled out its beyblade because the blade looked very familiar................  
  
"3.........2................1............" said the figure 2 like a referee.  
  
"LET IT RIP!!!!!!" shouted figure 1 and Kai.  
  
In the other side of the cemetery...........  
  
Ray thought he heard something. Like the sounds of a beyblade battle. He said "I think Kai's in trouble."  
  
"You're right. He is. C'mon!" said Tala as he ran into the woods with the others behind him.  
  
'Kai.................be safe..................' Ray thought.  
  
They reached the area where Kai was and saw him beybattling.  
  
"Kai!!" Tyson shouted as he approached his team captain.  
  
"Stay away Tyson!!!! This is between him and me!!!!!" Kai said "GO DRANZER!!!!!!"  
  
Dranzer circled the black beyblade, jumped up and dove down like a missile as Kai shouted "FLAME SABER!!!!!!!"  
  
The hooded figure smirked and said something in an unknown language [but it means "evade"]. The beyblade moved aside and the figure shouted "Black Raven, DARKNESS STREAM!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai and the Demolition boys stood in shock at the name "Black Raven".  
  
"No way..........." said Spencer.  
  
"Why?" said Tyson "What's up guys?"  
  
"Black Raven was the name of Shadow's beyblade and bitbeast," said Ian.  
  
"What?!" said Kenny in shock.  
  
In the battle area, everything suddenly turned dark and Kai could no longer see his team, his training-mates or his opponent. It was completely dark around him. Then in front of him, he saw the other figure [no.2] and it removed its hood.  
  
It revealed a girl with waist length light blue hair and sea blue eyes [pure blue]. She then said "I'm Milky. My comrade and I want to tell you that you and the Demolition boys have to watch out, Kai. Because we've been sent...........to kill you."  
  
Kai was shocked at this then everything went back to normal and Kai saw his beyblade at his feet and the figures were gone. Kai felt very weak, fell to the ground and fainted. Before he did, he heard the voices of Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian calling out to him. Kai was relieved and felt relaxed after that.  
  
Meanwhile in a warehouse...............  
  
The figure was kicking the crates and punching the wall when Milky came in.  
  
"Calm down now," said Milky as she removed her cloak. She was wearing a long sleeved puffy skirted until a little bit under the knee length light blue dress, an apron with a ribbon tied at the back and a light blue ribbon in her hair for a half ponytail.  
  
"Easy for you to say," said the figure "Did you give them the warning?"  
  
"Don't worry, I did," said Milky.  
  
Then the figure's black cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said the figure in the phone.  
  
"I've been wondering when you would finish the job," said the voice in the other line.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. K, we'll kidnap their friends, hold them hostage then we'll kill Kai Hiwatari and the Demolition boys," said the figure. 


	4. Chapter 4 Who is she?

Chapter 4: "Who is she?"  
  
"talking" 'thinking' [author's notes] ===============================================================That night...............  
  
The 4 Bladebreakers and the Demolition boys were in the living room of the hotel room of the Bladebreakers as Kai slept on the couch.  
  
"Why do you think Kai fainted after the match?" Max asked.  
  
"Beats me. Do you think those figures want revenge for something?" Bryan said.  
  
"What did we ever do to them? I've never done anything wrong," said Tyson.  
  
"They were probably sent by somebody that one of us beat in the past," said Spencer.  
  
Then they heard someone say "They want to kill us." They turned to see Kai sitting up on the couch resting his head on the arm rest.  
  
"Kai!!! Are you OK?" Ray asked as he and the others approached their tired friend.  
  
"The other figure, the one I didn't battle.............it's a girl.........her name is Milky.........and they were sent to kill us," Kai said as he put his hand on his aching head and fell asleep again.  
  
"Milky? Who's she?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Milky................I'll search for that name on the net," said Kenny as he opened his laptop and said to Dizzi "Dizzi, can you make a search on a girl named Milky?"  
  
"You know I can," said Dizzi. She then searched the internet and then a file went up on the screen on a girl with blue hair and blue eyes............  
  
"There you go Chief!" said Dizzi.  
  
"Thanks Dizzi," said Kenny "Alright, it says here that her full name is Milky Neon, a 12 year old girl who is very kind and playful. She's recently been missing after having dinner with her 2 friends, Ms. Naomi Natsukishi and Ms. Kitty Cat Kris. I think she can give us some answers."  
  
"What can we do now? We don't know where she is," said Ray.  
  
"I do," said Tyson as he looked out the window. Everyone looked out the window and saw a girl passing by their hotel. They knew it was Milky..................  
  
"Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, you guys follow her while we take care of Kai," said Tala.  
  
Ray nodded and he and the others ran out the door to follow Milky.  
  
'Tala, take good care of Kai............' thought Ray as he followed Milky with Kenny, Tyson and Max behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5 Kenny's gone! and Kai's memori...

Chapter 5: "Kenny's gone!!!" and memories of love......  
  
"talking" 'thinking' [author's notes] ===============================================================They followed Milky into a dark alley and she suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" asked Ray as he looked around.  
  
Then they heard an engine.  
  
"Uh guys, do you hear something?" Max asked.  
  
They turned to see a biker at the entrance of the alley. It has a black jacket, blue pants, black and white rubber shoes, a black helmet which was tinted, blue biker gloves and it was riding a black motorcycle [full of black and the biker seemed to shapely for a guy if you know what I mean].  
  
The biker gunned up its engine 3 times then charged at them narrowly missing Tyson. It turned its bike around and charged at them again.  
  
"Kenny, LOOK OUT!!!!!!" Max shouted.  
  
But the biker picked Kenny up as it rode past him and sped away.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!" Kenny yelled as his mysterious kidnaper rode away.  
  
"KENNY!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he tried to run after the bike. But then he just wound up stopping in his tracks because the bike was too far to reach.  
  
'Now I know how Kai felt when he lost Shadow.....' Tyson thought as he just stayed there on the ground. He regrets ever seeing Milky........... Because if he didn't, Kenny would still be with them..........  
  
They went back to the hotel and into their room with heavy hearts.  
  
Tala and the other Demolition boys were playing a card game and Kai slept when they entered. They started to wonder why they were so disappointed.  
  
"Did you catch up to her?" Ian asked as he looked at them when they sat on the couch.  
  
"We lost her," Max said.  
  
"Where's Kenny?" Spencer asked as he looked around for him.  
  
The 3 members of the Bladebreakers looked at each other then Tyson said in disappointment "He's gone."  
  
"What?!" said Tala as he stood up quickly.  
  
"Somebody in a black motorcycle kidnapped him," Max explained.  
  
"We need to search for him tomorrow. He's the one with the computer," said Bryan.  
  
"Her name's Dizzi," Tyson retorted as Tala sat down and continued their game.  
  
"Whatever. Which direction did you see them leave?" Spencer said.  
  
"They were going into the park," said Ray as Spencer placed a card down.  
  
"Then we'll start searching there," said Tala.  
  
"Why would they want to kidnap that kid anyway?" Ian asked as he placed a card down.  
  
"Only they know," said Tala while he placed a card down.  
  
The Demolition boys finished their game [with Tala the winner] and they all went to sleep.  
  
That night............  
  
Kai woke up at 12 o'clock midnight and went to the balcony to look up at the moon. He remembered when he was a kid...........and when Shadow was still alive..............  
  
"Kai?" said a familiar male voice.  
  
Kai turned to see Ray near the door of his [Ray's] room looking at Kai with a confusing look. He said "Kai, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night," as he approached the phoenix blader.  
  
Then for the first time in his time with the Bladebreakers, Ray saw Kai smile.  
  
"I was just.......remembering something......." said Kai as he looked at the moon again.  
  
"Like what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Like when Shadow and I used to secretly train together.........sometimes she won and sometimes I won. She used to get so upset when I won and she said it was just a fluke. Also when Shadow insulted my grandpa-- I mean Voltaire in front of our whole batch. He was about to send her out of the abbey if I hadn't stepped in and told him that I'll get out of the abbey with her," said Kai still smiling.  
  
"You protected her.............. You two were best friends....... That's why you miss her, huh?" Ray said.  
  
"Yup," said Kai "There's gonna be a winter dance this week."  
  
"Really?" Ray said "You don't mind if I invite Mariah along, do you? She's coming here with Emily tomorrow."  
  
"No, I don't mind. Ray, how long has Mariah loved you?" Kai said.  
  
Ray was shocked at what Kai said. Not because of the fact that it was a somewhat PERSONAL question, it was because he talked about love.........  
  
"She's loved me since as long as I can remember..........Kai, did you.............or I should say do you still..............love Shadow Blade?" Ray said as he smiled and looked at Kai.  
  
Kai looked at him with the smile fading from his face. He then looked away. He never thought about it before but............does he love Shadow Blade? [NOTE: NOT THE AUTHOR, BUT THE CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!]  
  
"I don't know.......I think............I do......" Kai said as he smiled again 'I think I do........' After, they both went back to their rooms and slept. 


	6. Chapter 6 Another kidnapping but by anot...

Chapter 6: Another kidnapping but by another......  
  
"talking" 'thinking' [author's notes] =============================================================== The next morning, the 4 Bladebreakers went to the park and started searching.  
  
"What do they have against you anyway, Kai?" Tyson asked as he searched some bushes.  
  
"I don't know," Kai said as he jumped up a tree and searched from there.  
  
When Kai jumped down, they heard hoof-steps. They all turned around and saw Milky on a black horse charging at them. She seemed like she was aiming for...................MAX!!!!!  
  
"Max!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" yelled Tyson as he saw Milky approached Max.  
  
Kai jumped forward and pushed Max aside as he got hit by the horse's strong legs.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!" yelled Max as he ran to the fallen team captain's side. "Kai, why did you do that?!?!?! You could've been killed!!!!!"  
  
Kai just smiled.  
  
Max was shocked and he said "Kai??? Are you smiling?!?!?!" Tyson saw Kai and was also shocked.  
  
But Ray just smiled too and said to himself "He's changed......"  
  
Kai sat up holding his injured right arm, winced with pain [because of his arm and head] and said "I'm only glad that I could help........not like when I was helpless to save Shadow.............."  
  
Max put his hand on Kai's left shoulder and said "Kai..........."  
  
Suddenly, Max was lifted up from the ground by Milky. She put a cloth over his mouth, he slept, she quickly but properly put him on the back of her horse and rode away.  
  
"Max!!!!" shouted Kai. As he saw them ride away, he punched the ground and his hand bleeded. But he didn't care. He helped his teammate but...............he wasn't able to help him again...............  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Milky was heading for the warehouse where her comrade was. She entered the door and heard Kenny screaming "HELP ME!!!!!" while he was tied to a chair.  
  
The figure came out from the shadows and said "Shut up." It turned to Milky and asked "Did you capture him?"  
  
"Got him," Milky said as she carried Max off of her horse and put him in a cage.  
  
"Max!!!!" cried Kenny.  
  
Max slowly woke up and asked "What happened? Where am I? Why do I have such a headache?"  
  
"Welcome Max, to our little hideout," said the figure and then it disappeared into the shadows again.  
  
"What do you want with us?" said Max slightly increasing the tone of his voice and holding the bars of his cage.  
  
"We're going to hold you hostage. Then when Kai and the Demolition boys got here, we'll kill all of you," said Milky as she slowly approached Max.  
  
Milky walked away from him and started practicing fighting. Max glanced around the room and saw something that terrified him.  
  
"CHIEF!!!!! CHIEF!!!!!!!" whispered Max staring at the object.  
  
"What?" Kenny replied. He turned and saw the thing that was terrifying Max. It was pictures of the Bladebreakers and Demolition boys on the wall of the warehouse. Their pictures were crossed out and then the figures reappeared and told Milky "There are two girls with our next victims now. One with orange hair and another with pink."  
  
"Ms. K said 'To get anyone in our way,' so......" said Milky. She made her hand pass the wall with the pictures and 2 new ones appeared. One of a girl with pink hair and another of a girl with orange hair........  
  
"MARIAH!!!! EMILY!!!!!" yelled Max.  
  
"So, that's they're names," said Milky's mysterious companion. "I'll get Mariah, you get Emily," and it disappeared with Milky.  
  
Meanwhile.............  
  
"Why would they kidnap Max and Kenny?" said Emily as they searched for Milky.  
  
"Ransom, I bet," said Kai. The Demolition boys, Emily, Mariah, Kai, Ray and Tyson searched for a few minutes to take time off and eat at a restaurant. 


End file.
